


Fake Dating While Fake Dating

by xbleeple



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, The Japanese Art Exhibit, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Sharon and Andy spend an evening at a Japanese Art Gala.





	Fake Dating While Fake Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Please just hold my hand, that person’s basically undressing me with their eyes
> 
> \--
> 
> Previously posted on Tumblr

“What?” Andy asks as Sharon nudges him in the shoulder, a drink in her other hand. She had invited him to the Japanese Art Exhibit Gala at the museum a few weeks before and after managing to speed out of the office after their last case they walked in only 20 minutes late.

“Will you hold my hand?” She requests quietly.

“Hold your hand?”

“There’s a guy standing by the vase and he is basically undressing me with his eyes,” She informs him, looking over his shoulder before looking him in the eye as her hand curls around his, “I’d like him to stop.”

“Okay,” Andy smiles and curls his fingers around her small hand. She smiles back at him before nodding towards the other side of the exhibit that they hadn’t looked at yet. Once they get done looking at the Japanese exhibit Andy gestures towards the rest of the museum. The gala gave them a chance at an after hours look at the museum and there were a few people milling around looking at other pieces in the collection as well, “It’s been a while since I’ve been here. If you wanted to stay a little while longer, I mean.”

“Sure. There’s actually another exhibit in the east wing that I haven’t had a chance to see yet. Greek and Roman sculptures,” Sharon offers

“Sounds like a plan,” Andy grins before following her lead as they make their way to the other side of the museum. They find themselves alone in the exhibit and he listens as she talks about the pieces while they meander through the small exhibit.

“I’ve actually seen this one before,” She says as she leans closer before double checking the tag on the stand in front of it, “When I was in Florence during college.”

“You studied abroad?”

“Yeah, for a year,” She nods and tucks a loose curl of hair behind her ear, “I was actually studying in Dublin, but during one of the breaks a few friends and I went to Italy, took the train around. We started up north and went south until we got to Naples. I think this was in Florence at the time.”

“You amaze me sometimes,” He laughs.

“What?” She asks with a half smile.

“Nothing. I just love some of the stories you tell,” He replies as he squeezes her hand. She rolls her eyes before looking down at their still connected hands. Her thumb brushes over his knuckles before she squeezes back and moves on to the next piece.


End file.
